


Phil's First Convention

by MaeTaurus



Series: Dan's Porn Blog [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, Facials, Light Bondage, M/M, Object Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Dan and Phil attend a kink convention where they discover a new kink!





	1. Dan's New Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [chocolatesaucelester](http://chocolatesaucelester.tumblr.com/) for being my beta and to [petdan](https://petdan.tumblr.com/) for helping me out to make sure the puppyplay scenes were as accurate as possible. This is my first fic for [phandomficfest](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/)'s bingo event. I used a total of 4 prompts for this fic: pet, humiliation, object penetration, and player’s choice (aftercare).
> 
> You can also read this fic on [my Tumblr](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/178708025195/dans-new-kink).

Phil was nervous, Dan had convinced him to go to a kink convention, Phil’s first. It was a two day event and they’d both agreed on spending the first day just exploring the convention and not doing any scenes. However they had still decided to dress for the occasion. Dan was wearing tight leather shorts that clung to him and showed off every curve, he also wore boots and a leather collar that was connected to a leash Phil was holding. Phil, upon Dan’s request, was wearing leather pants, boots, and a harness. Phil wasn’t into leather but he did enjoy dressing up and trying new things so he’d agreed to Dan’s outfit choices.

Dan had gone to many conventions before. He loved meeting new people and getting to try new toys. But this was Dan’s first time going with someone else, it was a new experience for him as well and he was very excited.

As they walked into the main area, Dan held Phil’s hand. “What do you wanna do first?” Dan asked. “Look at booths or watch scenes?”

Phil looked around the large room and bit his lip. “Um...booths I think,” he said.

Dan nodded. He leaned up to kiss Phil’s cheek and smiled. “Don’t worry, I promise we won’t do anything too wild today. We’re just going to look around.”

“Okay,” Phil said, feeling more relaxed already. He tugged gently on Dan’s leash and pulled him over toward a booth that had various bondage tools for sale. It looked relatively tame, at least compared to some of the booths, so Phil thought it would be a good place to start.

They looked at the items and chatted with the salesperson for a few minutes before heading to the next booth. Phil picked another tame booth, one selling various dildos, plugs, and vibrators. They spent more time at this one and ended up getting Dan a new butt plug that was black and had a large purple gem on the base.

The next hour was spent with Phil leading Dan to all of the booths with familiar items. He eventually started to feel more comfortable and led Dan to a booth that was selling, and doing demonstrations of, electro toys. 

Dan’s eyes widened when he saw where Phil was leading them. “Daddy?”

“Yes puppy?” Phil said, smiling at Dan. The nicknames were relatively new for them. They decided to try a Daddy/Puppy relationship and quickly discovered they both enjoyed it.

“I- I didn’t know you liked electroplay.”

Phil shrugged. “I’ve never tried it but I thought you might like it, I know how much you love pain.”

Dan blushed and smiled. “I’ve never tried it either but it looks like fun.”

Phil grinned and tugged on Dan’s leash. “Good, come on puppy.” He led Dan up to the booth and introduced himself to one of the salespeople. “Hi, my puppy and I are interested in electroplay but neither of us has done it before. Could you help us out?”

The salesperson was more than happy to give them tips. They started with the basics, explaining what it was and some safety tips. Dan paid close attention, a bit intimidated by it. When the salesperson offered to do a demonstration on Dan, he looked at Phil. “Can I daddy?”

Phil nodded and smiled, nudging Dan forward. “You may puppy.” It was Phil’s turn to pay close attention, watching as small sticky pads were applied to Dan’s arm. “This is safe, right?” Phil asked.

“Yes, it’s completely safe. The arm is a good place to start for the first time doing electroplay, it’s not too sensitive of an area and it’s easy to do. Okay I’ll start out on the lowest setting.”

Dan nodded and felt his arm twitch a little. “That felt weird,” he said, giggling. “Can you do it higher?” The next few levels were similar, Dan could feel a tingle but it didn’t do much. They went up one level each time so Dan could ease into it. He started to feel it more and let out a soft moan as his hand curled up due to the nerves in his arm being overstimulated.

“How was that puppy?” Phil asked, rubbing Dan’s back gently.

“Good, really good. I um yeah I like that,” he said, blushing. 

“We have some nipple clamps if you’d like to try those. The electricity goes from one tip of the clamp to the other tip of the same clamp so it never crosses the chest, making it completely safe,” the salesperson explained.

Dan nodded eagerly. “Yes, I want to try it.” He looked down and watched as the clamps were applied to his nipples.

“This is going to be more intense since the nipples are more sensitive than the arm. We’ll start on the lowest level again.”

Dan nodded and gasped when he felt the jolt on his nipples. “Oh, oh that felt good,” Dan whispered.

Phil chuckled and moved to stand behind Dan so Dan could lean back against him. “Yeah? My puppy likes that?” he teased, breathing on Dan’s neck. He could tell Dan was already getting turned on.

“More,” Dan murmured, looking up at Phil. “Please?”

Phil nodded and allowed the salesperson to increase the intensity before shocking Dan again. This time instead of turning it off, they turned up the intensity while it was still going. 

Dan tilted his head back and moaned louder. He bucked his hips forward into the air, not meaning to but not being able to control himself.

“Such an eager puppy,” Phil laughed. He reached around Dan and placed his hand over his crotch. “Already hard? Slutty puppy,” he whispered to Dan. Phil started massaging Dan’s dick gently through his leather shorts. “Does my puppy wanna cum?”

“Yes please daddy,” Dan begged, looking at Phil with big puppy dog eyes. 

Phil removed his hand. “If you can cum from just the clamps, then you’re allowed to do so.”

Dan whined, not sure if he’d be able to. He was so embarrassed, standing almost naked while a stranger pleasured him. It was such a new experience and Dan loved it. He felt the shocks get more intense each time, making his whole body tense. 

“Come on puppy, show daddy how much you love this new toy and he’ll buy it for you,” Phil murmured. He slowly started to push the front of Dan’s shorts down, giving him the opportunity to stop him if he was uncomfortable. He watched as Dan’s cock sprung free of his tight shorts. 

Knowing he was fully exposed only turned Dan on even more. He whimpered as he bit his lip, trying to be quiet but unable to contain his moans as his nipples were constantly being stimulated. Dan cried out a couple minutes later, so close to orgasm. “Daddy!” Dan moaned loudly as he was shocked once more. It was enough to make Dan fall over the edge, cum pouring from the tip of his cock as he orgasmed in front of everyone working at the booth, at the hands of one of the salespeople. 

Phil smirked as he watched Dan. He kissed his neck a few times as Dan came down from his high. “Good puppy,” he praised. “Such a good puppy for daddy.” Once the clamps were removed, Phil gently rubbed Dan’s nipples to soothe him. “We’ll take one of the starter kits,” Phil said, gesturing to a set that had all the basic electroplay toys, including attachments for sticky pads, nipple clamps, a cock ring, and a butt plug. Phil couldn’t wait to try out the rest on Dan.

Phil paid for the toys then lead Dan to one of the bathrooms to clean up and recover. He left Dan’s shorts pulled down so everyone could see his softening cock with cum still dripping from the tip. 

Dan didn’t mind, he was comfortable being naked around others and he trusted Phil to keep him safe. He let himself be led across the convention center.

Once they were in the bathroom, Phil picked Dan up and sat him on the counter, grabbing a paper towel and getting it wet so he could clean Dan off. “How’re you feeling?” Phil asked.

Dan smiled at him. “Good, I really liked that. I’m glad we tried it.” He stayed still while Phil cleaned him. “I can’t wait to use those toys at home.”

“Me either,” Phil laughed, grinning at Dan. “Do you want to head back to the hotel to rest for a bit or keep looking around?”

“I wanna stay and look at more booths. Maybe even watch a couple scenes,” Dan said.

Phil nodded. “Alright, then that’s what we’ll do. Since you were such a good puppy, I think you deserve a treat.”

Dan tilted his head to the side and let out a soft, “Woof?”

Phil smiled and reached into their bag of new toys, pulling out the new butt plug. “Would puppy like to wear this for the rest of the day?”

“Awrf!” Dan barked excitedly, sticking his tongue out and panting.

“Alright,” he chuckled. “Get down and bend over for me.”

Dan did as he was told, sliding off the counter and bending over it, sticking his ass out towards Phil.

Phil was suddenly very glad he’d thought to bring a small bottle of lube with him today, just in case they needed it. He pulled Dan’s shorts down to his knees then rubbed a small amount of lube on Dan’s hole then some on the plug. He slowly pushed it in Dan, going slow since the plug was thick and Dan hadn’t been stretched since the night before.

Dan gasped at the coolness of the lube but let himself relax, moaning once the plug was all the way inside him.

Phil pulled Dan’s shorts back up and patted his ass. “Good puppy. Now let’s go look at some more toys.” He grabbed Dan’s leash and led him back out into the convention center.

They spent the next few hours going from booth to booth, looking at toys and meeting new people. They ended their day by standing around the main scene area and watching various scenes. Occasionally Phil would reach into Dan’s shorts and play with the plug, pulling it part way out before pushing it back in again, just to remind Dan it was there.

Finally they headed back up to their hotel room. They decided to have a night in, Phil ordered room service for them then while they waited he sat on the floor and called Dan over. “Puppy, come.”

Dan looked up and crawled over quickly to Phil. He stopped right in front of him and tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

Phil smiled at him and took off Dan’s leash. “Does puppy want to play?” he asked. He chuckled when Dan started panting and let out an excited bark. “Yeah? Puppy wants to play? Alright puppy, go get a toy.”

Dan turned around and went over to the open suitcase on the floor. He pawed around at the contents for a minute before finding his favorite toy, a pink plush bunny. He picked it up in his mouth and went quickly back over to Phil.

“Good choice puppy,” Phil smiled. He reached for the toy and laughed when Dan turned his head so he couldn’t grab the toy. Phil tried again and this time he was faster than Dan and was able to grab it. “Ha ha!” he laughed with a grin. He tugged on the toy gently which made Dan growl playfully. Phil gripped the bunny by the legs and moved his arm back and forth, playing tug of war with Dan. He made sure to be gentle, not wanting Dan to get hurt. 

Phil was ultimately successful and managed to free the toy from Dan’s mouth. He threw the bunny across the room, smiling fondly at Dan as he chased after it. He watched Dan pick it up and shake his head as he growled, playing with the toy before he brought it back to Phil. Dan dropped the toy in front of Phil and headbutted him. Phil chuckled and scratched his head, praising him. 

He picked up the toy and pretended to throw it without actually throwing it. Phil laughed when Dan started to chase after it but got confused when he couldn’t find it. Phil squeezed the bunny, knowing Dan would hear the squeaker that was inside.

Dan turned his head quickly back to Phil and barked when he saw the toy. When Phil threw it, for real this time, Dan chased after it and brought it right back.

They continued playing for a little while until Dan started to get tired. Phil pulled Dan into his lap and cuddled him close. He whispered praise to him, telling Dan he was a good puppy and a good boy.

Dan leaned up and licked Phil’s cheek to show his love and appreciation. He slowly came out of puppy space, feeling safe and secure with Phil. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and kissed him softly. “Thank you daddy,” he murmured.

“You don’t need to thank me, daddy loves taking care of his pup.” He kissed Dan’s forehead and cuddled with him on the floor until their dinner arrived. The two of them curled up in bed with their room service and a movie, having a relaxing evening. Phil wanted to make sure Dan was well rested for what he had planned for him the next day.


	2. Phil's Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of the kink convention, Phil gets to show off his new puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thanks to [chocolatesaucelester](http://chocolatesaucelester.tumblr.com/) for helping me edit this and a super thank you to petdan who made sure the puppyplay was accurate. This is my second fic for [phandomficfest's](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) bingo event. I used the prompts BDSM, public sex, facials, and orgasm denial.
> 
>  
> 
> [like/reblog on Tumblr](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/178823092368/phils-puppy)

The next morning, Phil surprised Dan to a room service breakfast in bed. He’d ordered all of their favorites, insisting Dan needed to eat up to have enough energy for the day ahead. When he finished eating, Dan went to the bathroom to take a shower and get himself ready for the day.

Phil picked out their gear for the day then relaxed on the bed while he waited for Dan. “Hey puppy, I put your gear on the bed for you,” Phil said, smiling at Dan when he walked out of the bathroom.

Dan smiled and nodded, going over to see what Phil picked out for him. He’d gotten out all of Dan’s black and white puppy gear: a neoprene hood, matching mitts, kneepads, boots, and tail plug. Dan put on the jockstrap then looked at Phil.

“Good puppy,” Phil praised. “Daddy will help you with the rest after his shower. Play nicely by yourself.” He got up and patted Dan on the head on his way to the bathroom.

Dan crawled over to their suitcase and got out his favorite toy to play with while he waited to help him get into his puppy headspace. He picked it up in his mouth and growled as he shook his head. Dan chased after the toy when he flung it across the room.

Phil came back out twenty minutes later and smiled as he watched Dan playing. “Puppy!” Phil called to get Dan’s attention. “Bring me the toy,” he said, holding his hand out.

Dan barked and crawled over to Phil. He headbutted Phil’s leg as a sign of affection before putting the toy in his hand.

“Good puppy, now fetch!” Phil tossed the toy so Dan could go get it. He chuckled as he watched Dan. “Such a sweet puppy,” he said fondly.

Dan brought the toy back and dropped it by Phil’s feet, waiting for him to throw it again. Phil did so then put on a pair of leather pants that had a removable flap in the crotch area. He kept it on for now but knew he’d end up taking it off later.

He paused getting dressed so he could throw the toy again when Dan brought it back. Phil then put on the same harness he’d worn the day before, along with the same boots. He sat on the edge of the bed and played with Dan for a few more minutes.

“Alright puppy, time to get ready,” Phil said, leaving the toy by his feet.

Dan barked at Phil and nudged his head against Phil’s crotch.

“Not yet puppy, we aren’t going to play just yet,” Phil said, smiling down at Dan. He patted the mattress. “Puppy, up.”

Dan jumped up onto the bed and sat on his knees. He watched Phil grab his hood and stayed still while Phil put it on him.

Phil made sure the hood was on comfortably then put on Dan’s mitts, boots, and protective knee pads. “Turn around puppy,” Phil told Dan as he picked up his tail and some lube.

“Roof,” Dan barked softly before turning around so he was on all fours facing away from Phill. He’d cleaned out and stretched himself in the shower so he didn’t need any preparation. Dan felt the plug go in with ease.

Phil attached Dan’s leash to his collar then tugged on it, leading Dan out of their hotel room and down to the main area of the convention. The whole hotel was only people there for the convention so Phil didn’t feel uncomfortable having Dan in all his puppy gear. In the lift on the way down to the main floor, they ran into another puppy and his handler.

When they were in the main area, Phil paraded Dan around. They had an agreement that nobody besides Phil was allowed to touch Dan sexually, but Dan was allowed to touch others with Phil’s permission. Phil allowed Dan to nuzzle against a few men’s crotches, knowing it would get Dan worked up and ready to play.

After walking him around a few times, Phil walked Dan to the main play area. It was a fenced in stage that was a few feet off the ground. There were many stations set up with a wide variety of bondage gear and impact play toys.

“Puppy, up,” Phil ordered, pointing at a slightly raised platform. There were hooks in all four corners, making it the perfect place to tie someone up. “Roll over.”

Dan barked and lay down on his back. He let Phil tie him up, using rope to tie each wrist and ankle to the hooks. Dan had enough wiggle room so he could adjust himself as needed but he was still held down securely.

Phil grabbed a riding crop, his favorite toy to use on Dan. He got on his knees on the platform beside Dan and started using the crop, gently at first.

“Aww is puppy already hard?” Phil teased after a couple minutes, gently tapping Dan’s crotch with the crop. He wasn’t surprised. Being tied up and hit in front of others while in puppy gear was Dan’s wildest fantasy come true. It combined all of his favorite kinks and it didn’t take Dan long to get worked up.

Dan whined softly and squirmed. He barked softly and looked up at Phil, silently begging for more.

He smirked down at Dan. “You can cum when you need to. You’re just a puppy afterall, you can’t control yourself,” Phil said, teasing and degrading Dan. “But remember, daddy isn’t going to stop playing just because puppy made a mess.”

Dan growled under his breath in annoyance but was quickly punished with a sharp hit of the crop on his inner thigh.

“Bad puppy, don’t growl at daddy,” Phil scolded. He took off the muzzle of Dan’s hood and sat it to the side, along with the removable crotch from his pants. “Open.”

Dan obediently opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out, moaning as Phil slapped his dick against his tongue. He let out a high pitched whine, clearly excited.

Phil pushed his dick into Dan’s mouth and started fucking his throat while he continued using the crop on Dan, each hit harder than the last. He could see the tip of Dan’s dick poking out the top of the jockstrap and he chuckled, using the crop lightly on the head. He watched as Dan squirmed and could tell by the noises he was making that he was getting close. Phil alternated between using the crop on Dan’s cock and his nipples.

It wasn’t much longer before Dan let out another high pitched noise, this time sounding like a howl, as he spilled cum up his stomach.

Phil put the crop down and reached for Dan’s cock, holding it firmly in one hand while he rubbed the overly sensitive head against the palm of his other hand. He smirked as he watched Dan writhe and squirm, trying to get away from the touches as he became overstimulated. Phil eventually stopped and moved to kneel between Dan’s legs.

“Puppy look at daddy,” Phil said, his voice gentle but still firm.

Dan whined and lifted his head to look at him.

“Is puppy thirsty? Should daddy get someone else to give you something to drink?” Phil asked.

Dan blushed when he realized what Phil meant and he barked as he nodded.

“Yeah? Puppy wants to drink some cum?” Phil teased, smirking.

Dan barked a few times and nodded eagerly.

Phil chuckled at how eager Dan was. “Alright puppy, daddy will get some for you.” He patted Dan’s thigh before he stood up, going over to the edge of the stage and going up to a handful of men that he knew Dan would find attractive. Phil was very clear and direct, telling them what he wanted them to do and making sure they knew they weren’t to touch Dan at all.

Phil walked back over to Dan with half a dozen men following him, all having agreed to participate. He took off Dan’s hood, not wanting it to get dirty, before kneeling between Dan’s legs. He pulled out his tail plug gently and set it to the side. Phil told the other men they could begin jerking off over Dan.

Dan stuck his tongue out and looked up at the men that were surrounding him. He could see all their large dicks as they jerked themselves. Dan whined when he felt Phil’s cock push inside him all at once. He knew he was already hard again and would cum at least once more before the scene ended, if not twice more.

Dan watched with wide, eager eyes as the men touched themselves. Dan moaned and whined as Phil fucked him in front of the crowd. He watched one man get on his knees beside Dan and opened his mouth wide, knowing he was close.

Phil watched as the man jerked himself off, coming onto Dan’s face. He smirked and started to fuck Dan harder.

It wasn’t long before another man got on his knees and came onto Dan’s face as well, coating his face in his thick cum.

As predicted, Dan was brought to his second orgasm as he watched the second and third men cum inches above his face. He closed his eyes and howled as he came, squirming when Phil thrusted even harder.

Phil fucked Dan through his orgasm, but he didn’t stop when Dan was finished. He kept going until the last three men finished on Dan’s face. Phil finally pulled out and moved to sit on Dan’s chest. “Last load puppy, just for you,” he said gently, reaching to run his fingers through Dan’s now sticky hair. Each man left once they orgasmed, as instructed by Phil, so it was just the two of them on the small platform together.

Dan opened his mouth and moaned as Phil pushed his tip just inside, coming into his mouth seconds later.

“Oh fuck puppy,” Phil moaned, tilting his head back as he filled Dan’s mouth. He felt Dan start to suck and he groaned. “Yes puppy, milk daddy’s cock.” Phil held Dan’s head in place and looked down at him.

Phil pulled back once he’d had enough and carefully got off of Dan. He grabbed some wet wipes from an aftercare table set up in the middle of the play area and cleaned Dan’s face off before he inserted the plug back in and put Dan’s hood and muzzle back on. “You were such a good puppy,” Phil praised softly. He untied Dan and sat down, pulling Dan onto his lap. “Such a good puppy.”

He tucked Dan’s hard cock back in his jockstrap without allowing Dan to cum again. Dan whined in annoyance, wanting to get off again, but knew better than to argue.

Phil just chuckled softly and kissed his shoulder. “Maybe I’ll let you cum again later puppy,” Phil murmured, petting Dan as he snuggled against Phil and relaxed in his arms.

“Puppy, do you want to stay down here or go up to the room to relax for a while?” Phil asked, petting Dan gently.

Dan barked twice.

“Go up to the room?” Phil asked. When Dan nodded he smiled. “Alright puppy. Let’s go.” He helped Dan get off the platform and covered his own crotch back up theÇn led Dan with his leash off the stage. He could tell Dan was worn out from an intense scene and was more than happy to take Dan to get some much needed rest.

As they headed to the exit, they were stopped occasionally by men asking if they could pet Dan. On the way in, Phil had instructed Dan to let them, but this time Phil told Dan he could if he wanted to. Phil smiled when he watched Dan rub his muzzle against each man’s crotch.

Dan knew he didn’t have to but he liked being good for Phil and it gave him a feeling of pride and accomplishment.

Finally they made it to the exit. Phil lead Dan through the mostly empty lobby to the lift, then back up to their room. Once they were in the room Phil took the leash off Dan, a sign that let Dan know he was now free to do as he wanted.

Dan jumped onto the large bed and looked over at Phil once he lay down, barking to get his attention.

Phil smiled. “Does puppy want cuddles?” he asked, already knowing the answer. He took his boots off the crawled into bed with Dan. Phil let Dan snuggle close to him and lay half on top of him. He petted Dan gently and whispered soft praise to him.

After a few minutes Phil noticed Dan had fallen asleep. He smiled and carefully took off Dan’s muzzle but left the hood on, wanting to make sure Dan was comfortable but still allowing Dan to decide when the scene ended.

Phil continued to pet Dan as he napped, eventually drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
